


Harry's Nightmare

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, godfathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Sirius wasn't framed and he and Remus raise Harry together. They both take up teaching posts at Hogwarts. This is what happens when Harry has a nightmare and Remus finds him crying in the one-eyed witch passage way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Nightmare

Remus was patrolling the corridor when he heard a sniffling sound coming from behind the one-eyed witch. He took out his wand and carefully slid into the passageway. He walked a little way into it cautiously until he saw a boy curled up on the floor, crying.

“Harry?” He asked quietly, recognizing the mess of black hair on top of the boys head.

The boy startled and looked up at him. He bit his lip as he took in the sight of one of his guardians.

“What’s wrong Cub?” Remus asked, coming to crouch beside the boy and wiping the pad of his thumb across Harry’s wet cheek.

Harry didn’t respond other than to fling his arms around Remus and bury his face into his shoulder. “Woah, hey Cub, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Remus asked, wrapping his arms around his Godson to pull him closer.

Harry shook his head into Remus’ robes, gasping out, “nightmare,” between sobs.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Remus held him tightly, rocking him gently on the cold stone floor until he calmed down.

“C’mon, let’s go back to my chambers.” He stood, pulling Harry up with him.

“I don’t want to disturb Sirius, he never sleeps as it is.” Harry mumbled.

“He’ll still be on patrol Cub,” Remus reassured him, “C’mon, I don’t want you to go back to your dorm like this.” He held his hand out for Harry, which he took easily, dropping his protesting as he truly didn’t want to go back to the dorm anyway.

Remus guided him through the silent castle back to his chambers and sat him on the sofa with a soft blanket, before he rushed to the kitchen to make them both a hot chocolate. He came back and sat close to Harry so he could take comfort in his warmth.

“Here,” he said, placing the warm mug in his hands. “Now, how about you tell me about this nightmare of yours?” Remus asked quietly, worried as he had never seen Harry so upset.

Harry took a shaky breath and looked up at him with teary eyes. “Voldemort, he found you and Siri and Ron and Hermione and e-everyone.” His hands started shaking and Remus placed a hand over them to stop him spilling his hot chocolate. “He was torturing you all, crucioing you. The screams.” He shuddered violently. “There was nothing I could do. He k-killed you all one by one, demanding that I pick up this orb from a shelf, but I couldn’t t-touch it, it was protected and he just k-kept torturing you.”

Remus pulled him into another hug. “It was just a dream Harry. We’re all fine, he won’t get us.” 

“It was s-so real Uncle Rem.” Harry said, clutching at him.

“Dreams often are when we’re stuck in them,” Remus said. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.” He pulled him up and led him to Remus and Sirius’ room.

“What’re you-”

“I don’t want you sleeping alone tonight Cub. I want you to be able to see we are right there with you when you wake up.” Remus said, reaching out to stroke his cheek. Harry swallowed and nodded.

Remus pulled the covers back and had him crawl into the middle so that he’d be sandwiched between them when Sirius came back. He sat up against the headboard and let Harry cuddle up to him, using his thigh as a pillow. He ran a hand through the boy’s hair.

“Do you want me to read to you? It always helped Siri get to sleep when he had nightmares at your age.”

“Okay,” Harry mumbled, cuddling up to his side even more.

Remus pulled out the book he was about to start re-reading- The Hobbit- and read with one hand holding the book, the other carding through Harry’s hair soothingly. He was asleep by page five. Remus put the book down and contented himself with watching him sleep peacefully as he waited for Sirius to return.

…

“Hey Moony, wh-” Sirius said walking into the room some time later and freezing mid-step.

“Shh,” Remus said quietly as Sirius paused in the doorway.

“What’s Harry doing here?” He asked more quietly, moving to start dressing for bed.

“He had another nightmare. I found him crying in the one-eyed witch passageway.”

“Crying in the- why didn’t he come find us?” He asked, frowning as he looked at his Godson.

“He said he didn’t want to disturb us.” Remus said wryly.

Sirius huffed out a breath, “that’s ridiculous. He knows that we wouldn’t mind.”

“I know Pads,” Remus agreed. “I’m worried about him.”

Sirius looked up into his concerned face, “did he talk to you about it?”

Remus nodded, “He said Voldemort was torturing us- you and me and a couple of others, and killing us.” Sirius paled. “I think we need to teach him occlumency.”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking that too.”

Remus nodded. “Mind switching places so I can put my pyjamas on?”

“Sure,” Sirius said easily, sliding into the other side of the bed and gently pulling Harry to lay his head on his chest.

“Mmph?” Harry mumbled incoherently.

“Shh, it’s okay Pup, go to sleep, it’s just me.” Sirius said quietly and Harry immediately relaxed against him, falling back to sleep. Sirius smiled and planted a kiss into his messy hair.

Remus quickly got changed and crawled back into the bed so that Harry was safely between them, as they had often slept when he was a child coming to them scared of the monster under his bed. Remus reached over Harry so that he could hold Sirius’ hand and whispered, “night Pads.”

“Night Moony,” Sirius responded and they fell asleep comfortably with their son safely wrapped up between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or Harry Potter.


End file.
